


夜袭

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 适合干点坏事的时间地点和人物。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang
Kudos: 2





	夜袭

**Author's Note:**

> *性转

林炜翔，林炜翔？傻逼，聋了？

干嘛啊小废物，别喊你爹，忙着呢。

高天亮翻个身有点委屈，林炜翔又觉得自己行了，翻脸不认人。

林炜翔昨天峡谷带货和佳慧约会摇了几波人，结果睡觉的时候又犯怂，圈住高天亮不撒手，“小天我怕。”

你怕个屁，鬼来了是先拿我这小身板开刀还是先找你这傻大个？高天亮没好气地抬腿踹他，“滚滚滚傻逼东西别粘过来我怕我也沾点脑瘫，玩个游戏叫成那样唧唧歪歪的丢不丢人？你打AD这么多年被Gank没有两千也有一千五了吧不比这吓人啊翔哥？”

林炜翔心说高天亮这小逼崽子真是贵人多忘事，堂堂FMVP野爹打个英雄联盟冲路人都好哥哥长好哥哥短的，到底有什么资格说老子玩游戏唧唧歪歪？然而此时他有求于人不好直接嘴回去，眼疾手快握住女孩脚踝防止被踹，“说到这个，下次别玩蜘蛛了，你爹怕。”

打野翻了个白眼，“跟战马讲去翔哥，你看他揍不揍你就完事了。”

“你让我抱着你吧，就抱一晚上。”

“不行。”

“明天外卖我请。”

“抱。”

林炜翔心满意足享受起作为寝室长的特权，先嗅嗅高天亮为了开摄像头特意洗过的头发，再把骨架小小的打野整个抱进怀里。

高天亮深觉自己承受了这个年纪不该承受的压力，食指挠挠AD手心，“翔哥，压到我胸了。”

老下单了，林炜翔悻悻卸了劲道，怨气上头忍不住来了一句，“你胸口那二两肉我看了多久了，有什么好压的？”

狐狸爪子掐上他脖颈，你说什么？

没什么。

回基地的大巴还挺安静，但想必网络世界已经翻天覆地锣鼓喧天了。颅内的钝痛和车窗玻璃的撞击感融合之后烧成一片，高天亮不可避免地又一次感到窒息。

上一次窒息是水晶爆掉的前一秒。

黑暗浓稠地压在周围，密度过高，她整个人昏昏沉沉，轻手轻脚往后挪一排坐到林炜翔身边，还因为突然发动的引擎趔趄了一下。

而林炜翔沉默着任由高天亮抓住他的手腕。

在生什么气呢？生韦鲁斯的气，生豹女的气，生自己的气，还是生我的气呢？试探性地勾着小拇指晃晃，一般来讲很有效，好像大家都会因为这一点昭然若揭的示弱而心软让步。

但这次应该没用了，二十来岁的电竞选手输了比赛根本没心情照顾别人的心情，她没有，林炜翔也没有，麻木冷淡地拿无动于衷挡住高天亮，脸上写着生人勿近。

那我算生人吗？

打野选手不讲道理地急躁起来，什么都控不住，小龙没有，先锋被抢，野区反完，现在连以为牢牢靠靠抓在手里的一颗心都在向外逃逸的路上一去不复返，那她要怎么办呢？

高天亮想窝进林炜翔怀里，但是地方太小做不到，汗涔涔的手也握不住AD的手，于是她无措地挑开运动裤，握住那根安分蛰伏着的性器。

为什么不看我，为什么不理我，要放弃我了，还是不喜欢我了呢。

林炜翔似乎是没料到这出，侧转头看她，比了个干嘛的口型，钳住她往外扯，那只手腕细得薄得能一把抓住，AD本能地放轻了动作。

痛。

痛你摸我干嘛？

松手。

护腕还裹着皮肉，所以林炜翔投降了，犹疑着放开手。

有什么时间点会比沉默的车厢和沉闷的夜晚更适合犯罪呢？高天亮反正是想不出来，她不肯和林炜翔对视，缓慢地按揉冠头，靠着腺液润滑，转而拿手指圈住茎体一下一下滑动。

手掌心的肉细嫩，指腹又有磨出来的茧，很快就把因为比赛无暇发泄性欲的林炜翔撸得硬起来，露出一副想阻止又不敢反抗的憋屈样子。

高天亮手在发抖，睫毛也在颤。

林炜翔晕乎乎地疑惑，这崽子慌里慌张地跑来撩拨他到底是要干什么？

他看到基地了，赶紧去推高天亮，小天，别玩了。

小孩恍若未闻，还在执着地触碰囊袋和根部，动作却完全失了章法，修剪圆润的指甲刮过顶端，林炜翔吸一口气，忍无可忍抓着她手腕凶她，别碰你爹。

他不知道高天亮在生什么气发什么疯，但是今晚他们俩到底谁有资格生气发疯？

AD此刻只能感谢打野来Gank的好时机，没人关心队友奇怪的生理反应，心思全放在打的稀烂的比赛上，他拖拖沓沓地在队伍末尾走，时不时抬起眼皮看一眼高天亮。

你是怎么了，浑身都写着不对劲，从惩戒到那副焦虑而心不在焉的表情。

高天亮翻翻双肩包，手机忘车上了。

我看几遍比赛待会儿复盘，小天你先去拿，没事，来得及。中单冲她笑笑，快去。

我外设忘车上了。林炜翔冷不丁接了一句，他向众人展示两手空空的自己，金泰相忍不住嘴他，怎么不把你人忘了呢？

于是他跟着高天亮上车，打野把他的双肩包递给他，弯腰下去捡手机，一句话都不肯讲。

AD抬手把车门一锁，堵着她不让走。

你怎么了？

没怎么，回去复盘。

又骗你爹？林炜翔伸手拉她，于是高天亮摔坐到他腿上被他抱住，没怎么你车上莫名其妙帮我…那个啊？

当时脑子坏掉了。

……那现在呢，你脑子又正常了？

高天亮自暴自弃把短袖脱了，还没有，搞快点，搞完就滚。

两个战犯打完比赛第一件事居然是在车上来一炮，真他妈完蛋了。

她跪在林炜翔腿间给人口交，龟头抵着口腔软肉进出，收起牙齿，小心地用舌尖描摹茎体舔舐顶端，咽下淌出来的腺液。到最后连脸颊都麻了酸了，林炜翔还是一点要射的意思也没有，呼吸平稳安宁。

操你妈，诸事不顺。一股莽劲涌上来，她想做深喉，努力让痉挛的喉头磨到阴茎，结果把自己呛得半死，被迫吐出那根性器喘气。

林炜翔伸手拉她起来，高天亮，你在发什么脾气？

我没有。

那你怎么哭了？

高天亮没接话，往后倒在椅背上，胸口一起一伏。

林炜翔把布料拨到一边去，拿指尖揉两瓣花唇，直到穴口羞怯地吐出一股水来。

林炜翔不依不饶，为什么哭啊高天亮？你怎么下面流水上面也要流？

不知收敛也看不懂眼色的笨蛋。他亲吻捂着眼睛的手指，别想了，高天亮，小天，先忘掉这些，待会儿，待会儿复盘再说。

明明猜到了为什么哭。

高天亮主动折起双腿坐下去，然后呜咽从喉咙里淌出来。

她被过于饱满地插入了，花穴撑到极限，顶得高天亮头脑发昏，穴肉收缩着，滚烫热情地包裹住阴茎。

狐狸是臣服于肉欲的动物，高天亮这个时候也顾不上那点小情绪了，仰着脖子眼神空茫，呻吟的嗓音被情欲灌透，低哑潮湿柔软，在密闭的车里流动。胸被林炜翔抓在手里掐揉，一点不留情面，用了十足的力气，一点点娇嫩的乳肉露在指缝外面，小孩疼得发抖，又觉得是该痛一点，她活该的。

这个体位顶得实在太深了，她被托起来又重重落下，捣出濡湿的交合声，每一下都击打在耳膜上。她甚至能感觉到林炜翔的东西把小腹挤出微妙色情的弧度，小狐狸故意吞下抽噎和哭叫，把所有声音都压成闷闷的喘息。

林炜翔怕摇摇晃晃的人撑不住自己，箍着她的腰亲她，去撬她的齿关，含糊地和她讲，高天亮，高天亮，别哭了，没事，不只是你，我们一样的。

到底还是被哄到了。高天亮一口咬住林炜翔的肩膀，这次高潮来得猝不及防，她的意识都被冲击得有点泛白，湿漉漉的神态流露出某种被快意驯服的温顺感，于是林炜翔更狠地抵着深处操弄，高潮像是被无限延长下去，汁液沾湿腿根，又在皮革上蜿蜒开来。

高天亮终于仗着周围只有他们两个出声了，嘴里喊林炜翔，又不讲有用的话，所以AD也不回有用的话，满嘴跑火车地欺负被操懵了的打野选手。

这么舒服吗，水好多，两次了。

林炜翔…呜…舒服…

林炜翔。林炜翔。小孩哭哑的声音反反复复地叫他名字，AD选手凭着记忆亲吻她鼻梁上的痣，然后拔出来射在高天亮腿间。

寝室长总是要承担额外的责任，比如把两个人弄脏的车擦干净。林炜翔慢吞吞地拿纸把座位和他们两个人清理干净，一边整理语言打算安慰一下被暴雨浇成落汤鸡的狐狸崽子。

你还喜欢我吗？高天亮埋着头抱着膝盖。

他一堆大道理在嗓子里积着出不来了，啊？高天亮你脑子里在想什么啊？

快点。

喜欢你喜欢你，都一起输一起接团多少次了还在问？

哦。

寝室今晚限定新规，不许开虎扑，没的反对，开了扣寝室分啊小逼崽子。


End file.
